Magic Rod Dark Magician
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Mahaad Astennu berkunjung ke kota Beika untuk bekerja, dan tak disangka-sangka pertemuannya dengan Kid membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mengenal anak itu lebih jauh. Mind to Read and Review, minna?


**Magic Rod Dark Magician**

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan bukan milik saya melainkan milik Aoyama Gosho, dan YuGiOh juga bukan milik saya melainkan milik Kazuki Takahashi.

**Genre** : Humor/Friendship

**Rate** : T

Ok, ini fic crossover saya yang pertama! Semoga Anda semua enjoy saat membacanya! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, OK?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Dark Magician First Action!<strong>

"Sebuah kota yang sangat indah!" begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke kota Tokyo.

Belum pernah ada orang seperti ini di Jepang. Sosok pemuda itu tinggi kekar dengan rambut sebahu berwarna ungu gelap. Tatapan mata yang teduh dengan bola mata berwarna biru cerah itu membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda ini. Laki-laki ini mengenakan pakaian tradisional Mesir bernuansa ungu cerah dan sepatu resmi berwarna kuning gading.

Namanya Mahaad Astennu, usianya sekitar 25 tahun. Saat ini ia pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok dan juga pekerjaan untuk menunjang kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Dengan hati mantap, Mahaad pergi ke halte dan masuk ke dalam bus jurusan kota Beika. Mahaad sedang membaca buku panduan tempat yang akan ia kunjungi pada saat seorang wanita muda menanyakan padanya apakah dia boleh duduk di samping Mahaad atau tidak. Mahaad dengan sopan menyilakan wanita itu duduk dengan alasan bahwa ia hanya duduk sendiri di situ.

"Maaf, apakah Anda bukan orang dari negeri ini?" tanya wanita itu saat menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal dari teman sebangkunya. Pria di sebelahnya itu tengah membaca buku panduan perjalanan dengan memegang kamus huruf kanji di tangannya yang lain.

Aneh! Pria itu tersenyum manis. Wanita itu jadi heran dengan sikap laki-laki berambut ungu gelap yang ada di hadapannya itu saat ini. _Apakah aku saat ini terlihat seperti sedang melawak?_ wanita muda itu membatin.

"Maafkan saya karena saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri," ujar pria itu tetap dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Nama saya Mahaad Astennu. Saya berasal dari Mesir dan kedatangan saya ke kota Beika untuk mencari pekerjaan dan juga tempat tinggal. Anda?" Mahaad mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Miwako Sato," wanita muda itu menyambut tangan Mahaad dan menjabatnya dengan erat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr. Astennu!"

Mahaad tersenyum manis dan hal itu membuat Miwako tampak heran dengan perilaku Mahaad yang—menurutnya— agak aneh. Mendadak wanita itu teringat akan sesuatu hal dan serta-merta menanyakannya pada Mahaad.

"Tadi katamu, kamu sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

"Eh? Iya," jawab Mahaad agak tergagap.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ikut saja denganku ke museum Beika! Soalnya menurut informasi yang kudengar, mereka membutuhkan pegawai baru," jelas Miwako penuh semangat.

Mahaad berpikir sejenak, menimbang kembali usulan wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu bermanfaat baginya ataukah malah menimbulkan bencana di masa yang akan datang. Sadar ia tak punya banyak pilihan—disamping tak punya banyak waktu—Mahaad mengiyakan usulan Miwako.

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Sato ada urusan apa di museum ini?" tanya Mahaad penasaran.<p>

"Ngg, yah kalau soal itu sih, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, aku ingin menemui teman atasanku di sini."

"Ooh ..." desis Mahaad paham.

Miwako segera mengajak Mahaad untuk langsung menemui kepala museum, dengan alasan bahwa si pemilik museum tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mahaad tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah polisi wanita yang tomboi itu.

"Oh, Detektif Sato! Selamat datang! Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!" sapa si pemilik museum ramah.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih karena Anda telah mengundang saya kemari, Pak Pemilik."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa pemuda yang kamu bawa itu? Apakah dia orang yang ditugaskan oleh Inspektur Megure untuk menerjemahkan kode yang ada di surat itu?" tanya si pemilik museum.

_Surat?_ kening Mahaad mengkerut heran.

"Bukan! Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang Bapak maksudkan tadi!" ujar Miwako seolah memberikan penjelasan pada si pemilik museum. "Kenalkan, pemuda ini adalah orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini. Namanya Mahaad Astennu."

"_Kaifa haaluka, ya sayyidi__*__!_" sapa Mahaad ramah.

"Oh, _how do you do, too_! Mr. Astennu, aku harap kau bisa membantuku untuk menjaga barang-barang di museum ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Terutama White Hope! Sekarang, silakan kamu mendengarkan persyaratan-persyaratan dan berbagai penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh bagian personalia di sebelah sana," ujar si pemilik museum itu datar tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi heran di wajah Mahaad.

Mahaad mencoba mendengarkan keterangan dari pria separuh baya yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan cermat, meskipun hatinya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menuju ke tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh si pemilik museum, Mahaad berkata.

"_Syukron, ya sayyidi__**__!_"

"_You're welcome!_" jawab si pemilik museum.

Miwako bertanya pada si pemilik museum sepeninggalnya Mahaad, "Anda mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi sebaiknya, dia belajar dengan baik dan benar mengenai tata bahasa Jepang. Habis, cara bicaranya ngaco berat begitu! Kalau ia terus-menerus menggunakan bahasa campur-campur begitu, dia sendiri yang repot nantinya!" ucap si pemilik museum yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

"Oh, begitu ..." desah Miwako. "Tapi Pak Pemilik, tadi Anda hampir saja membocorkan rahasia tentang surat itu pada Mahaad. Dia kan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah ini!"

"Maaf, tadi aku keceplosan. Tapi, bagaimana tanggapan Inspektur Megure tentang surat yang dikirim oleh Kid si pencuri itu? Apakah dia memperlihatkan reaksi aneh? Bagaimana solusi untuk mengatasi masalah ini?" repet si pemilik museum tak tentu arah.

Hal itu membuat Miwako jadi tidak nyaman sekaligus pusing. "Kalau soal itu, Inspektur Megure bilang ia akan mengirimkan anak buahnya ke mari. Kalau masalah surat peringatan itu, Inspektur Megure sedang mengerahkan semua ahli bahasa untuk menerjemahkan sandi itu," jawab Miwako apa adanya.

Mendengar itu, si pemilik museum mendesah kecewa. Ia khawatir semua barang seni yang ia pamerkan di museum itu dijarah habis oleh si pencuri yang terkenal sangat lihai itu dalam sekejap tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Melihat gelagat itu, Miwako segera menghibur si pemilik museum dengan mengatakan bahwa jika Mahaad diterima kerja di museum itu, ada kemungkinan pencurian barang-barang seni oleh Kid dapat digagalkan. Untunglah hal itu bisa membuat si pemilik museum menjadi lega.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berlari kencang ke arah mereka, sehingga mau tak mau membuat Miwako menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis manis bermata indah itu terkejut dengan sosok Mahaad—yang saat ini terbalut seragam pegawai museum—yang membuat cowok berambut ungu gelap itu tampak manis dan elegan.<p>

"Nona Sato! Saya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan!" seru cowok itu gembira.

_Duile~! Kok girang bener, sih! Baru juga dapat pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau dapet duit segudang?_ keluh Miwako dalam hati. Tapi, tak mungkin ia merusak kebahagiaan cowok Mesir manis yang sempat membuatnya terpesona selama perjalanannya ke museum ini. Jadi dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia juga sangat senang melihat Mahaad berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Maaf, Mr. Astennu. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Pak pemilik museum memberi isyarat pada Miwako kalau ia hanya ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Mahaad.

Mahaad menyanggupi. Si pemilik museum mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak sepi dan berbincang-bincang dengan Mahaad seputar riwayat hidup pekerja yang baru saja diterimanya itu. Mahaad menjawab setiap pertanyaan si pemilik museum dengan lancar dan tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali. Si pemilik museum tampak puas dan menerima Mahaad secara resmi kerja di museum miliknya itu dengan senang hati. Pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu ditempatkan di wilayah yang ada di sekitar White Hope, berlian yang katanya terbesar di dunia itu, dipamerkan.

Meski Mahaad senang menjalankan pekerjaan ini, tapi pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu tampaknya merasa tidak nyaman ditempatkan di ruangan yang berisikan benda-benda seni yang mayoritas adalah perhiasan itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ruangnya bekerja itu dijaga ketat oleh polisi yang kelihatannya sangar. Namun Mahaad mencoba untuk tidak bertindak mencolok ataupun menarik perhatian dengan kehadirannya di situ.

"_Kau tak akan menemukanku dalam kegelapan, apa yang kau lihat bukanlah diriku yang sesungguhnya, Atas kehendak Dewa, aku_—"

"MAHAAD! Kau sedang ngapain di situ?" teriakan histeris Miwako membuyarkan konsentrasi Mahaad yang sedang merapalkan mantera untuk bisa memeriksa ruangan itu tanpa dicurigai siapa pun dan memaksa Mahaad untuk menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kok Nona Sato tahu saya ada di sini?" tanya Mahaad untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ya iyalah! Dari jauh saja kelihatan, kok! Memangnya di sini siapa lagi yang rambutnya berwarna ungu selain kamu?" tukas Miwako tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Mahaad. "Kalau mau sembunyi, pilih-pilih tempat dong! Lagipula kamu sedang baca apaan sih? Kok terdengar seperti mantera sihir?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok! Sungguh!" elak Mahaad tergagap-gagap. "Saya hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" desak Miwako tak sabar. "Kalau kamu melakukan hal mencurigakan seperti itu di tempat seperti ini, kamu akan dituduh macam-macam oleh orang lain, lho! Sebaiknya kamu katakan saja, tadi kamu lagi ngapain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Miwako seperti itu membuat Mahaad kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Apalagi gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini terus-menerus mendesaknya dan memberikan tekanan psikologis lewat tatapan mata yang membuat Mahaad merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Mahaad pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, saya akan bicara," desah Mahaad lesu. "Tapi, Nona jangan cerita pada orang lain, ya!"

"Ya, aku janji!" seru Miwako kesal.

"Sebenarnya saya—"

"APA? TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG TAHU ARTI DARI 'JESEL'?" bentak seseorang di belakang mereka yang cukup membuat keduanya terkejut bukan main. Miwako jadi agak kesal, karena gara-gara hal itu omongan Mahaad jadi tidak selesai.

Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat mengganggu fungsi pendengaran itu dan melihat seorang pria separuh baya tengah memerintah anak buahnya dengan sangat galak dan tidak merendahkan volume suaranya sedikitpun. "APA SAJA KERJA KALIAN? CEPAT CARI AHLI BAHASA YANG LEBIH PROFESIONAL! DAN KERAHKAN SEMUA PASUKAN KEAMANAN! PERKETAT PENJAGAAN! JANGAN SAMPAI KAITO KID LOLOS!"

Mahaad memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu dan bertanya pada polisi wanita yang saat ini ada di dekatnya, Miwako, tentang pria yang sedang senewen itu.

"Oh, dia itu teman atasanku. Namanya Inspektur Kinzo Nakamori. Dia itu orang yang paling antusias untuk menangkap Kaito Kid," jawab Miwako.

"Hoo, pantas dari tadi beliau teriak-teriak terus. Rupanya di sini akan terjadi pencurian, ya? Kasihan juga ya, beliau itu. Padahal sebentar lagi urat lehernya putus, tuh!" celetuk Mahaad tanpa basa-basi. Tanpa menyadari kalau orang yang sedang dibicarakannya mendengarkan semua omongan Mahaad.

* * *

><p>Dengan geram, Inspektur bertubuh tegap berkumis tipis itu mendekati Mahaad yang sedang bersama Miwako dan menghujaninya dengan bentakan dan cacian. Anehnya, Mahaad tidak terkejut sedikitpun. Bahkan ia juga tidak marah dibentak sebegitu kasar oleh Inspektur Nakamori. Pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu membalas semuanya dengan senyuman lembut di bibir tipisnya.<p>

"Anda tak perlu semarah itu pada saya," tukas Mahaad lembut dengan tetap tersenyum. "Saya tahu Anda adalah seorang Inspektur yang kelihatannya _ngebet_ banget ingin menangkap seorang bocah nakal yang bernama Kaito Kid kan? Anda tak perlu berceramah panjang-lebar kalau Anda sering dikerjai oleh _anak_ _ingusan_ itu, Anda juga tak perlu membuang energi Anda dengan percuma hanya untuk memarahi orang rendahan macam saya ini.

"Yang Anda butuhkan saat ini adalah, tetap berpikir jernih dan tenangkan diri. Anda juga harus diingatkan bahwa ... _tak-baik-memarahi-seseorang-hanya-karena-alasan-sepele_! Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan pada Anda, Inspektur!" Mahaad memberikan tekanan pada kata-katanya dengan harapan agar Inspektur kikuk itu menyadari kesalahannya.

Sang Inspektur terkesiap dan langsung ketakutan mendengar kata-kata Mahaad yang sebenarnya bernada lembut, tetapi sarat dengan aura mistis yang menakutkan. Harga diri Inspektur yang terkenal sangat gigih itu mendadak terasa amblas ke tanah. _Malu!_ Apalagi semua mata kini memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Mahaad, sepertinya kau agak keterlaluan deh. Inspektur Nakamori ketakutan, tuh!" bisik Miwako di telinga Mahaad.

"Lho? Saya kan nggak _ngapa-ngapain_ Inspektur Nakamori. Kok Nona Sato _nyalahin_ saya?" tanya Mahaad bingung.

"Iya, kamu memang hanya mem-_pressure_ orang dengan kata-kata saja. Tapi, tetap saja nggak boleh. Baru dibegitukan saja Inspektur Nakamori sudah ketakutan, bagaimana kalau kamu memperlihatkan jurus-jurus sihirmu yang berbahaya?" Miwako mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Mahaad sontak terkejut.

"Nona tahu darimana kalau saya ini penyihir?" tanyanya panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sementara itu Miwako tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aduh, Mahaad! Kamu polos banget, deh!" kata Miwako masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Habis, mana ada orang yang bisa mempergunakan mantera sihir seperti itu dengan lancar? Melihat gerak-gerikmu yang sangat misterius, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kamu adalah penyihir yang hebat. Benar kan, Mahaad?" tandas Miwako tanpa mempedulikan bahwa di sekitar Mahaad ada orang-orang yang tak seharusnya mendengarkan hak privasi miliknya.

"Lagipula," Miwako melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tak bermaksud membocorkan rahasiamu kok! Aku cuma menduga-duga, tapi kamu malah membongkar identitasmu sendiri! Payah deh!"

"Maaf, bukannya aku mau mengganggu percakapan kalian. Tapi, Detektif Sato! Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?" tanya Inspektur Nakamori masih dengan tergagap-gagap saking ketakutan melihat Mahaad—selain karena mendengar keterangan dari Miwako kalau Mahaad itu adalah seorang penyihir. Kata-kata Inspektur Nakamori itu Miwako menyadari kesalahannya, ia lupa kalau di situ masih ada Inspektur Nakamori dan anak buahnya.

"Oh, dia—"

"Saya Mahaad Astennu, pegawai baru di museum ini. Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat Anda ketakutan. Sebagai penebus kesalahan saya, izinkan saya untuk membantu Anda dalam melindungi barang yang akan dicuri oleh orang yang bernama Kaito Kid itu," Mahaad segera memotong sebelum Miwako menjelaskan semuanya. Hal itu membuat gadis itu sangat kesal.

"Mahaad Astennu?" ulang Inspektur Nakamori dengan kening mengkerut heran.

"Kau bukan orang Jepang, ya?" tanya seorang pemuda —yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Miwako— tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat semua yang ada di situ berjengit saking kagetnya. "Kau berasal darimana?"

"Takagi! Jangan mengagetkan begitu dong!" omel Miwako pada pemuda itu dibarengi dengusan kesal khasnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu kok!" Takagi berusaha ngeles, hal itu ditambahi dengan senyuman polosnya yang khas.

"Saya berasal dari Mesir, tepatnya di Karnac, Luxor. Senang berkenalan dengan Tuan ...?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" Takagi menepuk dahinya, menyadari keteledorannya. "Namaku Wataru Takagi, dari Kepolisian Pusat di Beika, Tokyo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr. Astennu!"

"Ehm! Apakah acara basa-basinya sudah cukup?" tanya seorang pria tambun separuh baya yang mengenakan seragam polisi yang didominasi warna cokelat dan saat ini sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Di samping pria itu berdiri seorang pria yang menurut taksiran Mahaad berusia sekitar 17 tahun. (Dan hal itu memang benar!)

"Eegh! Inspektur Megure? Shinichi? Kapan datang?" tanya Takagi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Oh, baru saja!" jawab Shinichi pendek.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Kok malah santai-santai? Dengar! Saat ini kita tak boleh lengah sedikitpun dalam menjaga batu berlian ini. Kalian harus mengawasi dan mewaspadai orang-orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar kalian! Jangan sampai Kaito Kid berbaur dengan kalian yang ada di sini! Mengerti?" ujar Inspektur Megure yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Siap!" sahut Miwako, dan Takagi patuh.

Mereka berdua langsung membaur dengan rekan-rekannya yang kebetulan sedang ada di situ, Yumi dan Shiratori, dan membahas strategi untuk membekuk aksi Kaito Kid kali ini.

* * *

><p>Mahaad bernapas lega karena nampaknya dia tak dicurigai oleh Miwako dan teman-temannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum Shinichi—yang dengan tiba-tiba— menarik pipi Mahaad dengan <em>sangat keras!<em> Mahaad menjerit kesakitan. Sadar yang dilakukannya salah, Shinichi segera meminta maaf pada Mahaad.

Mahaad mencoba memakluminya, tapi ia tak tahu alasan yang membuat Shinichi melakukan hal itu padanya. Maka ia menanyakannya dengan hati-hati agar pemuda itu tidak tersinggung. Diluar dugaan, jawaban Shinichi malah membuat panas telinga Mahaad.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Mr. Astennu! Kukira kamu adalah Kaito Kid, makanya aku melakukan hal tadi untuk memastikan apakah Anda Mr. Astennu yang asli atau bukan. Habisnya, Kaito Kid itu terkenal sebagai ahli menyamar. Jadi—"

"Bukan berarti Anda bisa melakukan hal itu seenaknya, kan?" potong Mahaad dengan kalimat yang tajam dan menusuk. Shinichi langsung terdiam seketika. "Apapun alasannya, perbuatan Anda itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Bolehlah kita mewaspadai sesuatu, tapi jangan keterlaluan begitu dong!

"Lagipula, kalau Anda mau tahu, mencuri itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat berdosa. Tuhan akan memurkai umatnya, jika mereka mencuri atau ada umatnya yang suka mencuri. Saya tak akan sudi kalau disuruh mencuri dan memberi nafkah keluarga dengan hasil curian. Haram tahu hukumnya!" tukas Mahaad dingin.

Shinichi dan yang lainnya segera membenarkan perkataan yang terucap dari mulut Mahaad dan mencoba merenunginya. Takagi dan Miwako sibuk berbisik-bisik dan berargumen masing-masing dalam pikirannya apakah Mahaad itu pastor atau orang yang kebetulan dibesarkan di area gereja. Habis, omongannya _berat_ banget sih!

* * *

><p>"Oh ya! Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang, tetapi bolehkah saya tahu isi dari surat yang dikirim oleh Kaito Kid?" Mahaad bertanya dengan kesopanan yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya.<p>

Takagi yang semula asyik dengan pikirannya menebak-nebak apakah Mahaad seorang pendeta atau bukan langsung merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar kertas terbungkus plastik transparan kepada Mahaad dengan agak gelagapan.

Mahaad menerima benda yang diangsurkan Takagi dan menelitinya dengan seksama.

_Pada saat munculnya JESEL di permukaan danau hitam, aku akan datang untuk mengambil "AIR MATA BIDADARI" pada tanggal 2 November._

**KAITO KID**

Mahaad mendongak dan menatap Miwako.

"Nona Sato, bukankah yang akan diambil oleh Kid adalah _air mata bidadari_? Tapi, mengapa yang dijaga adalah berlian indah bernama White Hope ini?"

Miwako tersenyum girang. "Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali!" pujinya tulus.

"Menurut legenda Skandinavia kuno, jika seorang bidadari menangis maka butiran air matanya berubah menjadi kristal elok yang bersinar kemilau. Itu adalah berlian langka di dunia karena desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa kristal tersebut melambangkan kesucian, keabadian, dan kekuatan. Kristal inilah yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama White Hope. Saat ini museum Beika diberi kehormatan untuk memamerkannya," Shinichi menyela saat Miwako baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Hal itu membuat Miwako tampak kesal.

Mahaad memandangi Shinichi selama semenit penuh.

"Jadi ... kalau sudah tahu arti dari _air mata bidadari_ itu berarti tinggal menjaganya saja 'kan?" komentar Mahaad akhirnya.

Shinichi yang mendengar ucapan Mahaad menyeringai jengah.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Mr. Astennu!" sanggahnya kemudian. "Sepanjang sejarah peristiwa fenomenal yang selalu ditimbulkan Kaito Kid, ia tak akan pernah lalai mencantumkan waktu kedatangannya saat akan mencuri targetnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia dengan sengaja hanya meninggalkan teka-teki pada surat peringatannya. Kalimat yang ditulisnya "Pada saat munculnya _JESEL_ di permukaan danau hitam," dalam kosa kata Skandinavia tidak tercantum kata _JESEL_. Begitu juga di dalam bahasa Inggris, bahasa Jerman, bahasa Perancis, atau yang lainnya. Jadi, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu maksud dari kata _JESEL_ itu!"

Mahaad mendengarkan penjelasan Shinichi dengan seksama, ia merenungkan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Shinichi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemahaman membalur dipikirannya dan ia tersenyum.

"Kaito Kid memang cerdik sekali!" sahutnya girang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa keheranan.

"Kita semua sudah tahu hal itu, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memuji-muji Kai—"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksud saya, Nona Sato!" sela Mahaad masih dengan tersenyum. "_JESEL_ bukan dari bahasa Skandinavia atau bahasa lain yang disebutkan oleh Tuan Shinchi tadi. _JESEL_ adalah kata dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno yang artinya Hikari— _cahaya_!"

Bagai tersengat listrik Shinichi tersentak kaget dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia melesat ke ambang jendela yang berada di selatan museum. Ia terpaku sejenak kemudian berbalik membelakangi jendela. Senyum puas terpancang di bibirnya dan matanya berbinar menandakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya amat senang. Sikapnya membuat orang di sekitarnya terheran-heran.

#**To Be Continued**#

Keterangan :

* How do you do, Sir?

** Thank you, Sir!

A/N : Ok, untuk permulaan bolehkah saya meminta review dari para readers?

P L E A S E

R E V I E W

I F

D O N' T

M I N D


End file.
